kill me sweetly
by InfinityBreak
Summary: if i am to die. PLease all i wish is that you make it sweet.
1. The friends, enemys, and the hated

My name is Sakura Haruno. Im 17 years old. I have long hair down to my hair is i said it pink. My eyes are like emeralds. Im fairly tall. I attend Konoha high school.

I was sitting under the Cherry blossom tree at School during lunch. All of a sudden i felt something cold and wet running down my silky pink hair.__

_What the hell? Sasuke im gonna kill you!_ i thought. I stood up and turned around to see...yep sure enough it was Sasuke standing there laughing with an empty carton of chocolate milk.

"Ill give you three seconds to run before I kill you!"

Sasuke stepped back one step then was off.

I was gaining on him very fast. Being the fastest runner in the 12th grade it wasn't that hard. I caught him by his ridiculous hair.

Quickly turning him around i punch him in the face with my abnormal strength. He flew back at least ten feet. He layed there for a second and then got up, blood on his lip and yes he was still laughing. __

_Why is he laughing he just got punched in the face is he blind or something or is he just really stupid?_ I asked myself

" You stupid shit what were you thinking?" i yelled.

"Whats the matter pinky? What don't want to punch me again because you don't want to mess up my sexy face?"He smirked at me in approval of his insult.

" What did you call me chicken ass haired bastard?"Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me.

The bell rang not a second later. He smirked and ran off to class. I met up with my best friend Neji. We walked to our next class which was history with walked in just before the next bell rang.

"Sakura why is there chocolate milk in your hair?" Kakashi asked.

" Because" was all I could say.

"Well why don't you go to the nurse and wash your hair?" I nodded and walked out of the room.

As i turned the corner i ran straight into Naruto Uzimaki. The guy id been crushing on for six years now.

"oh Sakura! im sorry are you ok?" He asked while holding out his hand to help me off the floor.

I blushed madly and took it." ummm yeah im fine."

He gave me a weird look and took some of my hair in his hand."Why is there chocolate milk in your hair?"

i blushed even more."um...yeah...Sasuke kind poured it on me during lunch."i gave a sheepish grin.

"i wonder why he hates you. i mean what is there to hate?"i felt my heart jump. He smiled at me with is breath taking grin.

"Well he just hates me i don't really know why." Narutos face went a slight tint of red.

_**KISS HIM!**_-inner Sakura. _What! Are you CRAZY? i don't even know if he likes me._

He started to walk away the a suddenly turned around

."oh ya Sakura" he said.

" yeah?"

"Do you wanna go see a movie after school?" he asked.

"sure" i said smiling.

"Cool ill pick you up at five."I nodded then watched as he walked away.

I went to the Nurses office, washed my hair then skipped back to class.

I took my seat next to Neji and started talking like the rest of the class. We never did anything because Kakashi was always reading his stupid pervy book.

"What took you so long?" Since Neji was my best friend he knew about Naruto and how i liked him.

"i ran into Naruto."I said blushing.

"Ok what happened?" he said with a smile.

"Well we are going to the movies at five." i smiled back.

But something caught Nejis eye. I turned in the direction of the door where he was looking.

There was a girl with brown hair. Her hair was put up in Two buns. She was wearing a pink Chinese tank top, black skinny jeans, and some pink converse. Neji liked her a lot.

" Tenten you mind telling me why you are late."

It was the first time Kakashi had bothered to look up from his book since i got back from the Nurse.

" Yeah... well... you see i forgot to set my alarm." She gave him a sheepish grin before going to her seat next to the window.

She glanced at Neji but blushed and looked away when she figured out that he was staring back.

" oh come on Neji just ask her out already." i sad giving him a light and playfully punch in the arm.

" No she doesn't like me like that anyway." i looked at him and shook my head.

" Your impossible" i said getting up and going over to Tenten.

"Hey Sakura"She said.

"Hey i have a question." i said.

"ok shoot."

"Neji, what do you think of him?"

"well..."" oh come on do you like him or not."

"well yeah"

Without saying anything else i walked back to my seat next to Neji.

"what did you say to her?"He asked.

"if she liked you."

his eyes light up.

" What did she say?"

"im not telling you"

_**oh yeah mess with his head some friend you are!**__oh shut up no one asked you._

"Sakura please tell me" He begged. i looked at im funny.

_is he really begging?_" Oh just ask her out." i said.

But the bell rang. Neji let out a sigh of relief. i shook my head and we walked to our next class. We had Math with Jairya-sensei. Who like Kakashi didn't teach us because he was to busy writing those pervy books Kakashi reads. i looked around.

No Sasuke? i took my normal spot next to Neji. Then Sasuke walked into the room and took his spot on the other side of me. _Dammit._

" hey pinky"

" Go to hell"

i put my head in my hands to keep from looking at the prick sitting next to me.

" kill me please." i said looking up at Neji with a look of sorrow and hatred that he hated seeing on me.

"Sasuke"Neji said looking over me to him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Neji never talked to any one much but me so i under stand his confusion.

"Yeah?"

"leave Sakura alone shes been through enough with her mothers death she doesn't need you being a a jerk to her." I looked at Neji.

" you promised you wouldn't tell that my mom died."

I started to get tears in my eyes as the thought of how I was unable to save her. I mean I was there but the only thing I could do was watch.

Letting them out the tears feel silently down my cheeks. That hour seemed to trail on and on. When the bell finally rang my eyes were red from crying.

I walked slowly to my favorite class. Manly because my teacher was young and extremely hot. i had art with Deidera- sensei. He had always been there for me. I saw a smile on his face as I walked in.

I couldn't help but smile back. I took a seat next to Naruto this time. Because Neji didn't take art he had P.E.. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear when he saw me walk in.

" ok everyone I want you to draw your favorite flower then color it with colored pencil." Deidera said to the class.

" sooo what movie are we going to see." I asked Naruto.

" umm I don't know i thought we would figure that out when we got there." he said before blushing.

I knew what I was going to draw. The cherry blossom. The thing is I was very good at drawing soo it looked pretty real. I shaded it in and drew a stem.

"oh and you can draw back grounds and put words and stuff on it."Deidera said.

I put a text in the bottom corner. That said _being named after a flower is beautiful but when the one that named you that is killed the pain wont go away._

Hoping that Deidera would get my message. H had been asking me what was wrong and I told him that id show it to him in my art. And this was perfect. Naruto leaned over .

"What does that mean?"

"ill tell you later." I said looking away so that he couldn't see the tears welling up in my eyes. 


	2. foolish emeralds

The day was over quickly or the school day that is. I walked over to my hot pink viper. Drove home for about five minutes. i had two hours to get ready. I decided to pick what i wanted to wear now then get ready later.

I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my short shorts. i looked to see it was Naruto." Hey Naruto" i said into the phone as i walked up the stairs to my room.

"hey Sakura dont eat ok im gonna take you out to eat after the movie."i reached my room."ok"

"alright see you later"

"bye Naruto"

i said than hung up. i went to my closet and picked out a green tank top that matched my eyes.A black puffy skirt. A pink studded belt that matched my hair. And my favorite combat boots that went knee high.

I spent my time watching tv. i looked at my phone. I had about ten minutes. i got ready and put some strawberry lip gloss on. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

I opened it Naruto stood there. He was wearing a orange polo t shirt some black baggy jeans and orange high tops.

He smiled and we walked to his orange mustang. He opened the door so i could get in then he shut it. He got in and drove off. My phone started going off. i looked to see it was Sasuke. i let out an annoyed sigh.

"Who is it?"

"Sasuke"

i answered it.

"What do you want Sasuke." i was annoyed at the thought of what he was going to say.

" ummm i just wanted to say that Naruto is gay. He asked Kakashi-sensei to make out with him." I heard him laugh and then i hung up the Phone.

"What did he want?"

" to say that you are gay" i let out another sigh.

"You know he has enough Fangirls I don't know why he has to mess with me. Sometimes i wish he would just die so i don't have to deal with that bastard."

i looked out the window as we pulled into the parking got out and got tickets to a lame romance. One i hate mushy romances.

An two i just hoped id fall asleep though it. We sat in the very top corner. About half way though through the movie i felt Naruto turn my head. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

_**HELL YEAH WE ARE KISSING NARUTO CHA!**__Ya i think im in love._

Before we knew it the movie was over. But Naruto didn't care. We were the last ones out of that theater. We quickly got in his car. Naruto had taken me to a fancy sea food place.

We sat down at a table and waited for the waitress to come. She came and asked me what i wanted. I got the cold shrimp. Then she looked at Naruto i saw her face turned very red.

Naruto ordered and she winked at him. Then walked away. I narrowed my eyes at her and watched as she walked away. Naruto noticed.

"Whats wrong Sakura?" he asked.

I looked at him then blushed at the fact that he saw that.

"Umm...She was well eying you"I said in returned

"oh i see your jealous."he said smiling.

"Well lets see if you jealous now." He moved to the other booth so he was sitting next to me.

He put his lips on mine. It had almost turned into a make out session but i pulled away.

"I never said i was jealous" I said after.

At that moment the slut came back with our food. Again she winked at him. But this time he moved and kissed me in front of her so she would know that he was taking. But he hadn't asked me out yet.

We had just started eating when Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Sakura"I lifted my head to look at him.

" I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

He rubbed the back of his head as if some one had just hit him for asking. I giggled

"Of course" i said smiling.

His eyes got wide and then blushed. The date was over soon than id have liked. Because even though Naruto had kissed me in front of her.

She had the nerve to blow a kiss at him. i couldn't help myself. I snuck a paper bomb in her purse. I was only going to blow her purse up.

We pulled up to my house.

"Oh ya Sakura" He said as he was about to leave the porch.

"Ye.."

was all i got in before i was caught in his embrace and kissed me. He pulled away and smiled before going back yo his car.

I slowly turned around but my eyes landed on the bush next to my house as i thought i saw a pair of black eyes. I pushed that thought away and went inside. 

* * *

><p>I was sitting in her bush next to her house. Waiting for her to get home from her date. I heard a car coming down the street and pull up into her drive way. Naruto and Sakura got out and headed up the porch to the door.<p>

She was about to walk in and he had turned around to go back to his car. Then Naruto turned back around.

"Oh yeah Sakura." Naruto said.

I saw her turn back around, She opened her mouth to say something. But all that got out was

"ye.."

i watched as he pressed his lips up to hers. My heart felt as though it had stopped.

When he had pulled away he smiled at her. Naruto got in his car and drove away. Sakura slowly turned around and then stopped. Eyes landing on me. After a minute she shook her head and walked inside. __

_Im going to kill Naruto and get her back!...Wait what am i talking about she hates me._

I snuck away through her back yard.


	3. Source of my pain

When i walked inside i went to the kitchen. I i saw my brother sitting on the counter." So how was your date little cherry."

My brothers Sasori was a year older than me. My brother had red hair. But not the red like wow that's red. It was a soothing red that you could stand to look at.

He had brown eyes that sometimes looked as if the had a hint of red . He was wearing black baggy pants, a brown polo t shirt, and some black DCs.

"It was good"

I said giving him a wink. He chuckled slightly.

"Wheres dad?" i asked.

" Oh hes on a business trip."

My heart sunk.

"Oh, I see."

"Ya he'll promised he'd be back soon. So daddies girl wont have to worry" He said. The sweet smile on his face turned to a mocking grin.

Sasori left the room. I sat there for a minute. _Daddy...please...be safe...do it for mom._

I quickly grabbed my favorite after-a-long-boring-day-of-school-snack out of the fridge.A juicy tomatoo.

I went into the living room where Sasori was watching Paranormal Activity._ahhh this movie is so cheesy._

"Sasi why do you watch this movie?"I looked at my brother before plopping down next to him.

"Because im bored of all the movies that i have. Do you have any good ones?"He asked then looked at me. I nodded.

" they are under my tv help yourself."I replied then took a bite of my tomato.

About five minutes later he came back down. I saw my favorite Saw movie in his hand. I smiled.

"Good choice" I beamed.

"I haven't seen this one yet so that's why i choose it."

He put the movie in. We where about half the movie. I put a pillow on his lap and layed my head on it.

I fell asleep after a few minutes. That sleep seemed way to short. I woke up to my brother jumping on my bed. Ugh what a nerd.

"Wake up little cherry you gotta get dressed to go to school"

Still jumping. I glared at him. In return he stuck hid tongue out at my playfully. I laughed and got out of bed grabbing him by his hand and pulling him out of my room.

"Ok tiger get out of my room." I smiled then shut the door.

I grabbed my towel and went into the bathroom that was connected to my room. I took a nice quick shower before getting out and going over to my closet. I picked out My black skinny jeans, A pink t-shirt i got from the us, with some black and pink Pumas.

I dried my hair and looked at the clock. I had to leave for school at 7:15 and it was 6:54 i still had time. I put my clothes on and put very little black eyeliner on. There was a knock on my door.

" come in"

i watched the door open. Neji walked in the door. _Well that was unexpected but what ever._

" hey Nej"

I walked back to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

" hey" he said fallowing." So what are you doing here?" i asked after i washed out my mouth.

"Im gonna take you to school today"

i looked at him and nodded. He was wearing a plain white t shirt and some black basket ball shorts and some black and white high tops. His hair was in a very loose low pony tail. To tell you the truth i have always found Neji very attractive.

I put my hair up into a high ponytail. Leaving my thick bangs on both sides out of my ponytail. I grabbed my charm bracelet that Sasori had given me four years ago for my thirteenth birthday.

We walked into the living room where Sasori was i gave him a hug and grabbed my book bag. I put it in the back of Nejis light brown comero. We pulled into the parking lot about five minutes later.

we got out and i got my book bag. The first part of the day even lunch nothing much happened. We walked to history after lunch.

when we entered the intercom went off and we heard Tsunades voice.

"Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyuga to the office."

We looked at each other in confusion. I shrugged. And we walked to the office. Shizune was standing there waiting for us. She looked at us in pity. She lead us into see Tsunade. Who also looked at us in pity.

"Ok whats up Tsunade?"I asked looking at her.

"Sakura this is for you." She said.

"Then why am i here" Neji demanded.

"Because you have to support her."

She had a stern look on her face now. She put one hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?"I asked frantically.

"Your fathers dead."

I felt my heart stop for a second. I stood there in shock. I couldnt speak.

"Your father was murdered last night. Im very sorry."

"His name is Pein"My heart skipped a beat. _The same man who murdered my mother._

Tears welled up in my eyes. Blurring my vision.

"He killed my mother."I managed to say. but it came out as merely a whisper.

"Your mother is dead?" Tsunade asked.

"About a month ago Pein came to her house. He slaughtered her in front of Sakura. With Sakura unable to do a thing."Neji said for me.

Shizune gasped.

" Hes taking my family" I said.

"How do you know?"Tsunade asked.

I tensed but nodded in agreement. I turned my back and walked out into the hall with Neji running to catch up to me. The bell rang while we where in the hall so we walked to math.

i had just sat down when the school slut walked up to me.

"Ok Sakura, you need to stay away from Sasuke hes mine."

Sasuke walked in the door and sat down next to me. i didn't look at him.

"Karin i don't care about YOUR Sasuke and thank you very much some one is wiping out my family my dad was murdered today so i don't need you shit."

She smirked.

"Oh just to tell you i hope that you go next so i can have my Sasuke back."

Sasuke sat there in confusion. i got up and got in her face.

" I hope you know after i kill the guy who killed my parents im going to kill you so id watch you back from now on."

i planted my fist on her face while holding her hair so she didn't go anywhere. I took her arm and snapped the bone like it was a pencil. Karin let out a scream.

Jairya looked up to see her arm bent at an odd angle. He tried holding back a laugh by telling Karin to go to the nurse quickly and for me to go to the principle and for Neji to come with me. Karin ran out crying and Neji and i walked back to Tsunades office laughing.

When we got there she gave us a stern look that made us stop laughing. It looked like i was going to get it. But she surprised me by laughing and telling me good job. She told us to go back to class. Jairya asked why we came back so fast.

" Because she didn't give a shit."

I said sitting down looking satisfied. I looked over at Sasuke who looked paralyzed. I waved my hand in front of his face but nothing. i shrugged and started talking to Neji like nothing had happened. 

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I walked in the room after the bell rang. I saw Karin standing in front of Sakura. _I wonder whats going now?_ I sat down.

"Karin i don't care about YOUR Sasuke and thank you very much someone is wiping out my family my dad was just murdered today so i don't need your shit."

I heard Sakura say. _Wiping out her family?Her dad was murdered today?What the hell is going on?_I asked myself. Karin smirked at Sakura.

"Well just to tell you i hope you go next so i can i have my Sasuke back."Sakura got in Karin's face. Her eyes where flaming with anger.

"I hope you know that after i kill the guy who killed my parents i will kill you so id watch your back from now on."

Just then i saw Sakura punch Karin straight in the face some thing id been wanting to do for years. But what i saw next was what scared me so much i felt paralyzed.

Sakura took Karin's arm and it like it was a stick. While Sakura went to Tsunades office and Karin went to the nurse i thought to myself while i was paralyzed in fear.__

_ If she did that to Karin that easily i wounder what she could do to me._


	4. my secret to bare

The rest of the school day went by fast. Neji took me home as quick as possible. I ran inside to see Sasori in the kitchen once again. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

He hugged me back and put his head on my shoulder and started crying which he never did not even when mo died. But that pain was to much for both of us i broke down and cried. I hadn't done that at school. Neji stood in the door way.

"Sasori?" i said through me tears.

"Yeah little blossom?" as he did the same.

"We're alone in the world arnt we?"I felt him nod.

"Yeah we are."

After awhile my legs gave up and i fell Sasori couldn't do anything. Neji picked me up bridle style and carried me to my bed. Still crying i layed down. Neji sat next to me. Then after a few minutes i felt him get up.

"Please don't leave Neji"

i begged my face wet from tears.

"Sakura you know how i feel about your crying and your going to be doing a lot and i just cant handle it."

A few more tears slipped from my eyes as i looked at my best friend.

"Ill stop crying but please stay" He nodded then walked to the bed.

He wiped my face and gave me a soft smile. I gave one back and hugged him. Without hesitation he hugged back. He knew what it felt like to loose a dad. His dad was killed when he was very small to small to understand death.

My dad had always been like a father to Neji. My dad loved Neji like another son. so this was affecting him too weather he showed it or not.

Neji pulled me into his lap and held me into his embrace. on my night stand i heard my phone vibrate. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hi Naruto"My voice shook as i answered it.

"Whats wrong"

"come over."

."umm ok see you in a few minutes"

"Ok"

i hung up the phone. Still sitting on Neji's lap not caring that if Naruto walked in he might think im cheating on him.

I put my head on Neji's shoulder with my forehead on his neck. A few minutes later Naruto walked in with Sasori.

"Neji what are you doing holding my girlfriend!"Naruto yelled.

"Im holding my best friend for comfort."Neji said.

"Why does she need comforted?"Naruto yelled while walking to the middle of the room.

"BECAUSE HER DAD IS DEAD ALONG WITH HER MOM!"Now Neji was yelling which hes only done a few times and only around me.

Naruto looked shocked.

"Sakura" I looked up at my boyfriend.

"come here"He said with a loving smile.

I got up and headed over to him. He held out his arms for me to go to. I did, i pressed myself against his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around me.

" Im sorry about your dad."

He lifted my head with one finger. He pressed his lips against mine. Sasori walked out of the room he always thought it was weird to watch his little sister kiss some.

Neji looked out the window. I pulled away and and sat next to Neji.

"I feel better now guys." i said when Neji looked at me.

"I wish i could stay but i have to finish packing im going on a trip. I wont see you for a week."Said Naruto giving me a kiss on the cheek and then walking out shutting the bedroom door behind him.

I shut the blinds as it started to rain. i layed back on Neji closing my eyes. I felt him press his lips to my forehead. he did that when ever someone close to me died. I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

When i woke up i was still in Neji's lap who had also fallen asleep. I sighed and got up slowly trying not to wake him. I grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom and took a long shower.

I washed away the pain that Pein had cause the past the last month or so. Once out i put the close i had on before back on. I dried my hair. I walked out to see Neji was still sleeping. I plopped down next to him. i shook him.

"Hey Nej wake up."

he grunted the rolled over so he laying down. I shook him harder this time.

"Nej wake up"He looked at me.

"What."He said."Get up."He sat up. I left the room and went down stairs. in the living room i saw Sasori on the couch watching tv.

I saw Neji's over night bag._Neji's mom must have brought it over last night._

" Are you gonna do it to?" i asked Sasori while i picked up the bag.

" Do what?"

"Act like nothing happened you know go back to normal."

He nodded.

."Me too."

I walked up stairs and through his bag at him.

"Now go take a shower." i said then walked over to my closet. He went to the bathroom and i heard the water turn on.

I picked out my black basket ball shorts and a green tank top that said- I 3 my best bought it for me for Christmas. I put them on quickly.

Neji came out ad i looked at him. His long brown hair fell down to his waist. His misty white eyes clashed perfectly with the color of his hair. He was wearing white basket ball shorts and a black shirt that said.-My best friend is a girl.- That i bought him for Christmas too.

"Nice shirt." i said.

"Same" He said back. I sat down on the bed.

"Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"Um i was thinking about me and Naruto. I think i should brake up with him. Because you know i have a lot of dangerous stuff i need to get done. I don't need him hurt in the process."

" i agree".

I picked up my phone and called him.

"Hey Sakura whats up?"

"Um Naruto we need to talk."

"...Your braking up with me arnt you? I can hear it in your voice." I heard him sigh.

"Listen Naruto I don't want to but im in danger and if i am with you he could come for you or i could die and how would you feel, just think of how i would feel if you died because of me."

There was a long pause."I understand and don't worry its ok."I hung up.

I walked down to the kitchen. As i walked past the living room i saw Sasori holding a book to his face. I ignored the that my brother never ever reads. I looked down at my birthmark. The most odd birthmark Ive ever seen.

It is several intertwining lines that are two different colors. The colors consist of white and yellow. Sasori and I for years to find out something and nothing.

I was just getting a tomato out of the fridge when Sasori yelled at me.

"Sakura get in here." I rolled my eyes.

I walked in and popped down on the couch next to him with Neji next to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

Without saying anything he took my wrist.

"What are you doing?".

He turned my arm over so that my birth mark was facing up.

"What are you doing?"

He through the book on my lap.

"look it matches."He said.

I stared at the book in shock for a few minutes.

"Y-you found it."

I finished my tomato. While Sasori told me stuff about it.

"It says that there are two types of this mark. They belong to the Risen and Fallen angels."

I raised my eyebrow. Then took the book and read out loud.

" These mysterious markings belong the mythical Fallen and risen angels. The fallen angels possibly fell from heaven. While the Risen rose from hell.

Fallen angels or the angels of light's markings are white and Risen angels or the angels of darkness have the same EXACT markings although theirs are black and a dark blue."

Neji grunted.

"Your an angel and a Fallen one at that. My best friend is from Heaven."

I looked at Sasori

."W-where did you g-get this book?"

" Uh moms study"He said rubbing the back of his head.

I looked down and smirked with a tear in my eye.

"They knew." I said letting the tear fall.

I got up slowly.

"Oh and Sasori if you go in there again i swear ill give you a slow and painful death."

I gave him an evil smile. He backed up a little bit.

"Got it"

I took me phone out of my pocket. I called my friend Ino.

"Hey Sakura whats up."Ino said when she answered.

"I wanna go shopping you know with all the girls."I said getting wallet from my room.

"Sure thing we'll be there in twenty minutes."She said.

"Ok it'll be waiting just honk when you get here."I said going back into the living room with Neji and Sasori.

"K see you in a little bit."she said then hung up.

"Im going out with the girls for a little bit."

"Do what you want just don't kill me."

I smirked.


	5. leave it to us

The girls came soon and I got into Ino's baby blue Viper. Ino Yamanaka. One of prettiest girls in 11th grade. She had long slightly pale blond hair.

Bright blue eyes. She was wearing black short shorts, a pink halter top, and some white pumas. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail with her bangs out.

In the back there was Hinata Hyuga, Neji's cousin. Then there was Tenten. Last was Temari. Hinata was very shy. She had long purple hair and misty white eyes like Neji. She was wearing black jeans,a white tank top,and some white flip flops. She to was quite pretty.

Temari was..well not the prettiest but hey who cares. Her hair was down to her shoulders. It was a gold color. Her eyes where well a blue green. She was wearing jean short shorts. A brown t shirt. And a pair of brown DC's.

"Sakura long time no see."Ino said.

"Yeah"I said as we pulled out of the drive way.

"H-haven't s-seen Neji in a-a while."I heard Hinata say in the back.

"Yeah hes been busy lately."

The ride was silent from then on to the mall. We shopped at practically every shop in the mall and each of us had about 50 bags.

"Uh Ino-pig your car is a little full."I said.

"Aw its ok."She said giggling.

"Hey Ino lets go eat."I heard Temari say in the back as we left the mall.

"Alright!"Ino said happily.

"Any suggestions?" Ino asked.

"How bout that new place by my house?"I said.

"Any objections?"Ino asked.

"Nope."

"None here."

"N-no"They all said. Ino looked at me with a bright smile.

_I wonder how many times Ill have with the girls before I have to leave. Will this be the last. What if I die. Ill never live my life like a normal person again will I?_

I sighed."What is it forehead?"Ino asked.

I looked at her."Its nothing."

"You sure? You know we are here for you, you can tell us anything."She said and gave me yet another bright smile.__

_I never did tell them about my mom and now my dad. I've only told Neji but now Sasuke,Karin,Tsunade,and Shizune know. Should I tell them? They have always been there for me. They've never turned on me. __**They,re our friends we can trust them. **__Ya I know but still...__**Still what?Um **__ you know Ill tell them later._

We pulled up to a BBQ place. We sat down and let me tell you our waiter was FINE. We ordered our drinks.

"Mm-mm did you see him. Talk about F.I.N.E."Said Ino

I nodded."Hey isn't this the place that Kiba works at?"Temari asked.

Ino froze. I could see her face turn instantly red.

"Oh ya it is!"I said giving Temari an evil smile.

I whispered in her ear."Lets go find him."

She nodded. Returning the evil smile to throw off Ino. We got up quickly and went to the counter that is there when you first walk in. There was a guy there.

"Can I help you ladies?"He said giving us a wink. _Um ew._

"Ya is Kiba Inuzuka Here?"I asked.

He nodded then walked to the back. And a few seconds later Kiba came out. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Sakura?" Hes asked.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" He asked looking at Temari then back to me.

"Well us and the girls came to eat and Temari noticed that this is where you worked so we decided to say hi"I said.

"Well im now on my brake so where are the rest of the girls?Is Ino there?"He asked.

Temari pulled on his arm and he followed us back to our booth.

"Hey girls" He said looked at the rest of them and Ino last but the longest.

"Hi Kiba" They all said back.

"Oh ya Ino T need to talk to you can you come over with me?"He said

"Um sure"

She got up and followed Kiba away. Kiba had Brown hair. He always has red face paint on his face. No one really knows why but he does. He has black eyes. Hes very good looking. They came back a few minutes later with Ino as red as fire. I laughed at that.

"Alright brakes over Kiba." Another guy said.

Kiba nodded then winked at Ino.

"Bye girls." He said then walked off.

"Ok Ino-pig spit it out" I said when he was gone.

"IM DATING KIBA!" She squealed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

We got back to my house after dropping Hinata And Temari off. The rest of us are going to hang out at my house. Tenten and Ino helped me get the bags. We walked in and Sasori and Neji looked at us with raised eyebrows.

"What? these are only my bags."I said.

We walked up the stairs and into my room. I got about 60 different color tank tops and about 40 Pairs of basket ball shorts. Like 10 pairs of short shorts. A new pair of pumas,DC's, Boots, some heels,and some jewelry.

They helped me put up the stuff in my huge closet.

"Thanks for helping guys" I said when we where done.

"No problem forehead."Ino said.

"Lets go hang out with them down stairs."Tenten said.

"Why so you can stare at Neji?" I asked.

She looked down and blushed. I sat down on the bed and they sat down too.

"NEJ,SASI COME UP HERE!"I yelled.

I heard foot steps outside the door. Then the door opened.

"What"Neji asked when they walked in.

"Hang out with us we're bored."Said Ino.

"Ok" They sat down in the bean bag chairs.

"So what you guys want to do?" Sasori asked.

"Can we swim?"Ino asked.

I nodded"Go get dressed." I told the boys. They nodded and left.

"Hey forehead can we borrow a bikini?"Ino asked.

"Yeah."I said.

We went to my closet. Ino picked out a baby blue one with sparkles. Tenten picked a pink one with a gold dragon on the bottoms. I pick a lime green one with a few cherry blossoms on it.

We grabbed matching beach towels and went into the back yard where the pool was. The boys where already there. They where splashing each other. When Tenten walked out Neji stared for awhile. I swam over to him.

"Hey Nej your staring." I whispered. He jumped.

"What no I wasn't what do you mean I was not admiring how hot Tenten looks."He said.

"Really?"I asked. He looked at me and blushed.

"Lets play chicken!"I yelled.

"Yea"Ino said.

"Sure."Tenten added.

The boys nodded. I got on Neji's shoulders and Ino got on Sasori's.

"Your going down Ino pig."I said.

"Are you sure about that forehead?"She said back.

I gave her a hard push that almost knocked Sasori off his balance. Ino took a good hard hit that would have knocked me off but Neji caught me.

"Thanks Neji."I said.

Tenten started giggling. I gave Ino one more push and her and Sasori where in the water.

"Ha-ha told you you where going down!"I said.

Ino stuck her tongue out at me.

"Tenten your turn!"I said with and evil smile.

She got up on Sasori.

"Im not like Ino it'll be harder to knock me off unless Sasori cant keep his balance."She said.

"We will have to see about that."I said back.

I pushed her harder than I pushed Ino. After Sasi got his balance back Tenten pushed me really hard and made Neji almost fall. We pushed each other at the same time and we all fell.

"Ha-ha forehead at least some one got you down."Ino said.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Ok your turn."I said looking at the boys.

"Ok."Sasori said and Neji nodded.

Sasori got on Tenten's shoulders and Neji on mine. As I thought Neji pushed Sasori off fairly fast.

Us girls sat out in the hot sun while the boys tried to impress us with tricks into the pool. We judged them. Oh ya lots of fun.


End file.
